


The World Wouldn't Spin Without You On It

by namedghouleh



Series: This World Of Ours [4]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names, Separation Anxiety, Talking About Trauma, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedghouleh/pseuds/namedghouleh
Summary: Dewdrop and Aether wake up together after a morning filled with sex. After some fun banter, Dewdrop reveals his past traumas to Aether, who comforts him. It ends up bringing them closer together.
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul & Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul
Series: This World Of Ours [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The World Wouldn't Spin Without You On It

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the third installment of This World Of Ours, they can all be read separately. Dewdrop mentions being kicked out at a young age, please don't read if you're not comfortable with that <3  
> Some info - Like in most fics, ghouls don't age like humans, I personally think Dewdrop was 6/7 years old when he was kicked out, but there are no rules to it.   
> I love hearing feedback from people, so please comment with things you liked, or any criticism you might have!

Aether woke up to find Dewdrop snuggled into his chest, his tail somehow still in his mouth. Cooing at his adorable boyfriend, he stroked his hair, occasionally scratching behind his pointy ears. He reached behind him, grabbing his phone from the nightstand, and quickly snapped a picture of the sleeping ghoul. He knew Dewdrop would kill him if he ever found out about the picture, but he couldn't risk forgetting how gorgeous Dewdrop looked like this. Satan below, he was so in love with the small ghoul. He admired his boyfriend, who was showing signs of waking up, his tail twitching between his lips.

Firey red eyes looked at him sleepily, before quickly closing again. Dewdrop mumbled something around his tail, Aether, who decidedly didn't speak Full Mouth asked him to repeat himself. His boyfriend flushed red when he realized he was still softly suckling on his tail, yanking it out immediately. "I said, what are you looking at?" He spat out, scooting back and avoiding eye contact. Aether felt guilty, he didn't mean to make his mate feel insecure. "I was just looking at how peaceful you looked, promise. You know I don't mind you doing that." He gestured to Dew's tail, the leathery skin still damp with spit. "I want you to feel comfortable around me, quirks and all, and I understand that might take a while and I'm definitely not pressuring you. I'm just saying it's okay, and you'll probably see me doing weird stuff too, that's what love is for, right?" He smiled at the ghoul, who seemed to come around at those words. Shifting onto his back, Aether extended his arm towards his boyfriend, a silent invitation to join him for a cuddle.

He expected Dewdrop to be stubborn and turn away, although the ghoul had been pretty compliant over the past 24 hours, that didn't mean he'd just go along with any-and everything from now on. The small ghoul surprised him, however, scooting over and laying his head on Aether's chest, who immediately pressed a kiss to his messy hair.

Dew broke the comfortable silence. "I'd love to stay and cuddle, but I feel absolutely disgusting. Do you mind if I grab a shower in a bit?"

"Oh, of course, you must be horribly sticky. Would you like to take a bath together? I could wash your hair and rub your back. I'm sure I've got some ointment left over if you're sore." The big ghoul offered. "Will you ever stop worrying about me?" Dewdrop teased, a smile on his lips.

"Probably not, I love taking care of you." Aether replied honestly, rubbing his hands over the smaller ghoul's back, who started purring at the comforting gesture.

As the two lay there, enjoying the embrace and the comfort it provided, Dewdrop started to get uncomfortable. "Not to be a dick, but I'm getting really itchy, wanna go clean up?" He asked, sharp nails scratching the mess on his tummy. "Yeah, of course, I'll get the bath started, do you want the vanilla bath bomb or the deep sea one?" Dewdrop sighed at the question, remembering how nice the bath bombs tasted before Aether had found out and banned him from ever eating the little snacks again. He just enjoyed the crunch and sweet taste, sue him. "I really liked the vanilla one last week." Dewdrop replied with a sly smile. "I remember, yes. No eating the bath bombs or drinking the bathwater, I'll punish you for it if I have to." Aether threatened the little gremlin, secretly loving how weird his boyfriend could be.

Dewdrop pouted at him, but with his fucked out glow and messy hair, Aether just thought he looked gorgeous. "You're so fucking pretty, I can't wait to wake up to this every morning." He pressed a kiss to the now shocked looking ghoul's forehead. Aether ruffled Dew's hair before getting out of bed and walking over to his closet. "I'll come to get you when it's ready, I don't want you to get cold. Do you want to borrow my sweater today?" Dewdrop nodded in reply, curled up in the nest, covered in soft blankets. "Yes please, daddy."

This made Aether stop in his tracks, two sweater options still in his hands. "So it isn't just a bedroom thing for you?" He turned himself to look at Dewdrop, who was doing his best impression of an invisible man. "I'm sorry." He squeaked out, eyes shut tightly, waiting for Aether to finally get weirded out or leave him. "You just always take care of me, I never had that before. I know I always act like I have everything under control but I don't, nobody likes me because I tease them too much, or I get mad at them. They always push me away, nobody cares about me."

Aether gasped at the insecure ghoul's confession, quickly walking over to him and laying his hand on his shaking shoulder. "Oh baby, that's not true at all! I love you, the whole band loves you, doesn't Copia always applaud you on stage? They're all so fond of you!" Dewdrop shook his head, curling up tighter to try and hide his muffled sobs. Aether gathered the trembling ghoul in his arms, trying to comfort and reassure him of his love. "Oh sweetheart, we do, we all love you so much." He peppered kisses over every bit of exposed skin and rubbed Dew's back, who was now just sobbing and trying to hide his face in Aether's shoulder. "Then why did he do that?"

"Who did what, baby? What's wrong?"

"He kicked me out, he said he hated me. They never wanted me, I only ever bothered them!" The trembling ghoul broke down, almost hyperventilating. "Okay, I need you to calm down a bit, baby. You're going to make yourself sick like this, just match my breathing, here I'll show you." Eather placed his boyfriend's hand on his chest, exaggerating his breathing. Slowly, Dewdrop matched his breathing to his boyfriend's, who kept comforting him even though he'd shown such weakness. Aether waited until his boyfriend had calmed down enough to ask the question on his mind, wiping at Dew's tear-stained face. "I really hate to ask, but who were you talking about? As far as I know, the band never kicked you out..."

Dewdrop sucked in a trembling breath, fussing his tail in his hands. "Uh, my parents. My dad threw me out one day, he said he never wanted to see me again, and he'd kill me if he did. I still don't know what I did wrong, but it must've been really bad, right?" He sobbed out, clinging to Aether. "Oh Satan below, that's horrible! How old were you? How could they do that to you?" Aether couldn't believe what he heard, he had never thought something like this could ever have happened to Dewdrop. His heart clenched, and he wished he could've protected him, comforted him when the poor ghoul needed it most.

"I think I was just being taught how to hunt, so probably a few hundred? I can't really remember." Dewdrop's eyes were fixed on his tail, tears silently streaming down his face, he sniffled occasionally. Aether looked shocked, arms tightening around his poor boyfriend. "Fuck, you were just a little kit?! What the hell did you do after that? Where did you go?"

"I just ran and avoided others, I finally found a deserted spot somewhere dark and I just stayed there for a few thousand years. Then I was summoned here. I guess I wasn't what they wanted either, because they chained me up in a basement for years. They probably thought I was totally feral, which is probably right..." He trailed off, relieved at sharing his story but terrified of what Aether would think of him.

"That's absolutely horrible Dew, I don't even know what to say. You really didn't deserve all that, but I am so proud of you for surviving all that, and coming out so absolutely wonderful. I really admire your strength, I'm not sure I could've handled it as well as you did. I love you, and I'm here for you, no matter the time or situation okay?" Aether decided to keep his vengeful thoughts to himself for a bit, and not force the traumatized ghoul to talk about things he wasn't ready for yet. Instead, he tried to comfort his shaking boyfriend as much as possible.

Dewdrop shook his head. "But I didn't handle it well at all, I fight with everyone, and the Church still doesn't trust me!" Aether took Dewdrop's hands in his own and pressed their foreheads together. "Listen to me, Dew, please. Everyone fights with people sometimes, not just you. It doesn't make you a bad person, and if it really bothers you, I'm sure we could work on it together. But that would be because you want to, not because I think you should, okay? And for the Church, well, I don't think they trust anyone. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that messing up doesn't make you bad, you're still learning, and that's okay. I'll always be here to help you, I promise." Dewdrop nodded, his problems far from fixed, but at least he knew he wasn't alone anymore. He cuddled closer to Aether, trying to comfort himself. Aether just stroked his back, murmuring words of praise and love to him.

"Is it okay if I lift you up? I figured we could really use that nice bath now, hmm?" Getting a hum of approval from his boyfriend, Aether rearranged the skinny limbs so he wouldn't fall and carefully stood up, carrying Dewdrop like a koala.

Aether carried Dewdrop to the bathroom, turning on the faucet with one hand and cradling his boyfriend close with the other. Dropping in the vanilla scented bath bomb, Aether sat down on the edge of the tub. "I put it on nice and hot for you baby. I also added the vanilla bath bomb, can I do anything else for you?" Dewdrop shook his head, the motion alerting Aether of the fact that his boyfriend had snuck his tail back into his mouth.

"Awh sweetheart, do you want me to put you in?" He gestured to the nearly full bath, shutting off the tap in the process. "Please?" Came a muffled reply. "Alright, hold on baby."Aether lifted his boyfriend from his lap and placed him in the shimmering water. Dew immediately settled down, enjoying the heat and poking a few bubbles.

Aether moved away, planning on grabbing some towels for later when he felt two hands death grip his wrist. He looked back at Dewdrop, finding him looking scared, tears threatening to fall again. "You're leaving?" The smaller ghoul whimpered, sinking his claws into Aether's wrist. "No! Of course not sweetheart, I just wanted to grab some towels. I promise I won't go far, you'll be able to see me the whole time. Is that okay?" Dewdrop frowned, not replying. He looked around, seeing Aether's tail swishing behind him. Suddenly he had a plan, gripping Aether's wrist tighter in one hand, he reached out with his other hand to grab his boyfriend's tail. Aether caught on fairly quickly and moved his tail towards Dew's outstretched hand. "That better?" He checked, waiting for his mate to nod before turning around and stretching for the towels. It might not be as easy as just walking over, but Aether didn't care, as long as he could help Dewdrop.

Putting down the towels next to the bath, Aether turned back to the other ghoul, who had made room behind him, clearly intending for Aether to join him. The larger ghoul checked if all his necessities were within arm's reach before stepping in behind Dewdrop, who immediately melted against him. "Do you want me to wash you?" Already expecting Dew's answer, Aether reached for his herb scented body wash and loofah. The small ghoul nodded, trusting his boyfriend to move him if he deemed necessary. The strong smell filled the small room, mixing vanilla and herbs. 

Aether took his time scrubbing down the smaller ghoul carefully, working conditioner into his long hair afterward. The gentle tugging on his hair left Dewdrop half asleep, slumped against Aether who now had to clean himself around his boyfriend. They basked in the comfortable heat together, enjoying the relaxing bath they desperately needed. When the water started to cool down, Aether unplugged the tub and tugged Dewdrop up with him. A quick rinse with the shower head to get off the bath bomb residue and conditioner left them feeling refreshed.

Aether wrapped them both up in fluffy towels, guiding his boyfriend over to the sink where they brushed their teeth together. Now totally fresh and clean, they moved back to the bedroom where Dewdrop immediately slid into Aether's oversized sweater, making his boyfriend let out a happy trill.

After they both got dressed, Aether sat them down at the edge of his bed, taking his boyfriend's hands in his own. "I know it was probably very difficult for you to share all of that with me, and I want to thank you for sharing it anyway. I meant what I said, I'll always be here for all your needs, you just have to let me know, okay?" Dewdrop nodded and stroked his thumb over Aether's hand. "Thank you for handling it so well, and making me feel safe. It genuinely means the world to me. You really are the best boyfriend ever, you're perfect!" Dewdrop flung himself at Aether, who caught him in a big hug. Soft purrs could be heard from both of them, tails curling around each other.

After a few minutes, Dewdrop pulled back, smiling at Aether. "Wanna go get lunch? I'm starving!" "Hell yeah!" Replied Aether, tugging his boyfriend up and towards the door, from where they walked to the kitchen together, tails still wrapped together.


End file.
